Utakata Hanabi
by Shina350
Summary: Kembang api meledak dan menghasilkan warna pada langit, serasa lebih baik jika aku membencimu atau mungkin tidak seharusnya mengenal dan dekat dengan kau. Namun itu tidak dapat aku lakukan. Meskipun kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi. Namun aku ingin, sangat ingin melihatmu lagi. Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu?. /GaaHina / AU / DLDR


**Utakata Hanabi**

 **Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Shan549**

 **GaaHina**

 **Hurt/comfort / Romance (?)**

 **Sekuel dari Not Too Late To Wait**

 **Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, AU, kecepetan/kelamaan, dan kecacatan lainnya.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun my beloved Onii-san (30-07-2015) walau ga mungkin juga aniki bakal baca, but... Its okay lah~**

 **PEMBERITAHUAN!** Ini hampir tidak ada dialognya, sekian.

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

.

**Terinspirasi dari OST Naruto Shippuden dengan judul yang sama**

 **Summary** : Kembang api meledak dan menghasilkan warna pada langit, serasa lebih baik jika aku membencimu atau mungkin tidak seharusnya mengenal dan dekat dengan kau. Namun itu tidak dapat aku lakukan. Meskipun kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi. Namun aku ingin, sangat ingin melihatmu lagi. Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu?.

.~.

~GaaHina~

.~.

 _Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri_

 _Yukata o kite geta mo haite karankoron oto o tateru_

 _Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki_

 _Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no_

.~.

Festifal sudah dimulai sejak pagi tadi, suasana ramai menyelimuti taman Konoha. Stand sudah penuh oleh berbagai macam orang, muda, tua, pasangan, anak-anak, atau sekedar turis yang hanya lewat. Dengan yukata dan ada pula kimono mereka terlihat riang, anak-anak menyaring ikan dengan wajah bahagia.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku yang mengenakan geta, terdengar suara ketukan antara geta dan jalan setapak pada taman. Melihat guguran bunga sakura di sekitar tempat ini. Orang-orang melihat ke arahku, entah untuk apa, namun aku merasa risih dan malu. Apakah ada yang salah dengan yukata biru yang aku kenakan? Aku tidak terbiasa diperhatikan banyak orang seperti ini. Biasanya Gaara-kun, huh.. dia akan memberikan tatapan mengancam pada orang-orang agar mereka tidak akan mengamatiku seperti itu.

Aku merindukan Gaara-kun. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia merindukanku juga?

Tidak terasa kini sudah hampir dua tahun Gaara-kun pergi, meninggalkan aku sendirian disini. Masih terasa segar di pikiranku ketika Gaara-kun dan aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura di bukit atas sana, kami sering melakukan itu. Gaara-kun selalu menghiburku, memberikan aku kekuatan dan selalu memperhatikanku.

.~.

 _Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni_

 _Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto mata omoidashiteshimau yo_

.~.

Langkah ku terhenti pada sebuah stand takoyaki, disana aku dan dia sering memakan takoyaki bersama. Biasanya aku akan duduk di kursi pinggir sambil mengamatinya memesan makanan, aku merindukan kebiasaan itu. Air mata ku hampir saja jatuh hanya karena mengenang hal itu. Aku memang sangat cengeng. Biasanya Gaara-kun akan memberikan sapu tangannya untukku ketika air mataku mulai mengalir. Kini, aku hanya dapat mengelap air mataku sendiri dengan sapu tangannya yang lupa kukembalikan dan selalu ku bawa.

Pesanan datang dan aku memakannya perlahan. Terdengar tawa dari meja di sampingku, disana seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah baby face dan perempuan berambut gelap nyaris sepertiku. Aku kembali mengingat tentang kita, aku dan Gaara-kun. Semua itu membuatku sesak, tenggorokanku tercekat, air mataku kembali keluar dari kelopakku. Aku tidak kuat, hingga akhirnya aku terisak sesak.

Entah apa ini, aku merasa marah, aku kecewa, rasanya sangat sakit. Kenapa aku harus mengenal Gaara-kun? Kenapa tidak bisa aku membenci Gaara-kun? Akan sangat lebih mudah jika aku membencinya. Meski dia pergi dan tidak kembali pun semua tidak ada masalahnya, itu jika aku membencinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan dan tidak pernah bisa membencinya, apa lagi melupakannya. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya.

Dengan begini aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Senyumnya, tawanya, semua melekat dalam memory ku. Saat ia makan, saat berbohong, saat menggodaku, dan saat-saat lainnya terasa bagai baru kemarin dia melakukannya. Aku.. tidak bisa melupakan semuanya walau hanya sedetik.

.~.

 _Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta_

 _Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni_

 _Aitai aitai nda_

 _Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o_

.~.

Entah dengan mengingatnya dan terus mencintainya adalah sesuatu yang terbaik, aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung dengan semua ini, di satu sisi aku berharap tidak pernah mengenalmu dan membencimu, namun di sisi lainnya aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu dan saling berbagi rasa cinta kita bersama. Gaara-kun, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bingung, tidak tahu apakah semua ini baik untukku dan untukmu juga?.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari stand takoyaki dan meneruskan langkahku dengan mata yang masih sedikit mengalirkan air mata. Ku lanjutkan perjalananku, terus naik ke arah bukit di sana. Mungkin orang-orang terus melihatku dengan pandangan heran karena aku menangis. Aku tidak peduli lagi, sekarang aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana aku bisa menenangkan diri? Sedangkan bayang-bayang tentang Gaara-kun saja masih mengambang dalam bayanganku.

Kemungkinan aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi, itu lah yang dikatakan ayahku kepadaku tentang Gaara-kun, hingga saat ini aku tidak tahu kabarnya sama sekali. Gaara-kun tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku, tidak menjawab sms ku dan dia juga tidak pernah menelepon dan mengirimkan ku sms, meski hanya memberi kabar pun tidak. Aku mulai merasa resah dan mulai berhenti bertanya pada Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii,begitu juga Baa-san dan Jii-san tidak mau memberitahuku. Mungkin Gaara-kun sudah memiliki kehidupan baru di sana.

Aku sangat merindukan Gaara-kun. Meski aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi aku ingin, sangat ingin melihatnya. Tapi sekarang aku hanya dapat memikirkan hari kemarin yang indah saat Gaara-kun masih disini, membayangkan bagaimana tawa bahagiaku saat dia datang menghiburku, saat kami duduk bersandar pada dahan pohon sakura di bukit sana.

.~.

 _sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara_

 _tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne hyururira narihibiku_

 _yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan o_

 _mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru_

 _futto setsunaku naru_

.~.

Aku terus berjalan, terasa seperti berjam-jam perjalanan walau sebenarnya baru memakan waktu dua puluh menit kesana. Mungkin semua terasa lama karena aku tidak ditemani Gaara-kun. Aku lelah berjalan sendiri, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk duduk di pinggir jalan di bangku taman. Biasanya jika aku lelah Gaara-kun akan menggendongku hingga ke bukit dan ia akan lelah.

Aku terus terbayang tentangnya.

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran terlintas di depanku. Disana ada aku dengan kimono berwarna merah mudah dengan corak sulur berwarna merah hati. Di sana ada Gaara-kun dengan yukata merah marun, menggenggam tanganku. Mereka berjalan turun dari bukit dan berjalan ke arah stand takoyaki yang tadi aku tempati. Itu adalah aku dan dia setahun lalu.

Kakiku secara refleks melangkah mengikuti mereka, meski aku tahu kalau semua hanyalah bayangan imajinasi belaka. Aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya ingin melihat Gaara-kun saat ini, meski hanya sebuah imajinasi yang kubuat sendiri itu tidak lagi jadi masalah.

Disana, di stand itu aku melihat Gaara-kun menyuapiku dan aku pun begitu. Kami sama-sama tersenyum.

.~.

 _sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta_

 _ahaha tte waraiatte_

 _suki da yo tte kisu o shita_

.~.

Aku terus memerhatikan Gaara-kun, tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah ketika diriku yang disana menerima telepon. Namun kembali tersenyum saat ku dengar sayup-sayup, kata-kata yang waktu itu tidak aku katakan. Diriku sendiri (disana) berkata _"gomen Sasuke-kun, saat ini aku sedang sibuk dengan Gaara-kun"_ dan kemudian aku menutup teleponnya. Itu bukanlah aku.

Gaara-kun tersenyum lagi saat diriku memeluknya dan berkata sesuatu, aku tidak mendengarnya karena Hinata disana berkata dengan berbisik pelan sekali. Namun setelahnya membuat wajahku memerah, karena yang aku lihat mereka berciuman, mereka.. aku dan Gaara-kun berciuman, memang singkat tapi itu berhasil membuat wajah keduanya memerah, namun kemudian kami tertawa.

Ku tegaskan lagi, itu bukanlah aku! Saat itu aku masih menyukai Sasuke-kun dan dibutakan oleh cinta sepihak ku kepada Sasuke-kun. Air mataku sedikit meleleh melihat keakrabanku dengan Gaara-kun, mungkin inilah yang terjadi bila aku menolak untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun saat itu.

.~.

 _mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu_

 _konna ni mo kanashikute_

 _dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou_

 _me o tojireba ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_

.~.

Perlahan bayangan itu menghilang dan kini berdiri seseorang di depanku yang aku tidak kenal. Dia, remaja yang tadi ada bersama seorang gadis yang mirip denganku. Dia memberikanku sapu tangan marun milik Gaara-kun. Ia berkata kalau aku lupa membawanya saat aku berlari tadi. Aah.. betapa malunya aku.

Aku kembali berjalan lagi ke bukit, hari sudah menjelang malam. Sebentar lagi pesta kembang api akan dimulai. Hampir dua jam aku, Sasori, dan Himeka (OC) berbincang bersama. Remaja yang tadi mengembalikan sapu tangan bernama Sasori dan yang berambut mirip denganku adalah Himeka kekasih nya. Kami berbincang banyak hal hingga aku baru ingat dengan tujuanku ke sini setiap tahun, bukit.

Aku sudah berada disini, di sebuah bukit dengan pohon sakura menaungiku. Menatap ke arah depan sana yang sudah memulai dengan kembang api kecil-kecilan yang dipasang oleh beberapa remaja iseng atau keluarga yang anaknya tidak sabar untuk melihat mahkota brokat itu berkembang besar di langit Konoha.

Hari ini aku kesini bukan hanya untuk melihat kembang api atau mengenang tentangnya. Tapi aku juga bertekad untuk melupakannya, melupakan segalanya tentang Gaara-kun. Karena dengan mengingatnya hanya akan membuatku merasa sakit. Bagai ada banyak jarum yang menjerat dan terus menusuk hatiku. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kita harus bertemu? Aku, Gaara-kun, dan keluarga Sabaku? Kenapa aku harus mengenal Gaara-kun jika pada akhirnya dia akan menghilang dan tidak dapat dipungkiri kemungkinan dia akan melupakanku juga ada. Ugh.. mengingat tentang kemungkinan itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

Kukeluarkan sebuah mp3 player pemberian Gaara-kun. Isinya hanya dua lagu, yang satu adalah lagu yang Gaara-kun pernah nyanyikan untukku di rumah sakit dan satu lagi adalah lagu yang aku simpan sendiri karena memiliki cerita yang hampir sama dengan kisahku, meski aku tidak berharap begitu. Lagu yang ku dengar dari request seseorang di radio dan aku langsung mencarinya.

.~.

Utakata Hanabi

.~.

 _amai toiki binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita_

 _sono koe ni sono hitomi ni_

 _kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni*_

 _mada kimi no omokage o sagashite*_

.~.

Aku menutup mataku. Berharap semua ini akan menghilang begitu aku membuka mata. Namun, dikala ku rapatka kedua kelopak mata ini… semua tentang Gaara-kun terbayang jelas seakan memang dia ada di dekatku.

Aku belum ingin membuka mata ini, bagian dari lirikya membuatku terhanyut dan tanpa sadar air mataku kembali meluncur. Betapa melankolisnya aku hari ini, sudah berapa kali aku menangis hanya karena merindukan seseorang.

Dan kini aku membayangkan wajah Gaara-kun. Tepat dihadapanku, seolah dia memang ada berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ingin sekali aku membuka mata, inginsekali aku memeluknya. Aku takut, jika aku membuka mata.. maka bayangan Gaara-kun akan menghilang juga.

Terus ku lihat bayangan itu. Mataku masih terpejam. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dengan suaranya, mata hijau azurenya yang selalu menatapku lembut dan teduh. Aku begitu mecintainya, dengan segenap hati. Dan suara kembang api menyadarkan ku.

Ku buka mataku. aku menyadari, waktu sudah berlalu. Tapi seperti kata lagi itu..

 _*Sebelum aku sadari, waktu telah berlalu. Namun.. aku masih mencari wajahmu._

.~.

 _hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni_

 _kokoro ga chikuri to shite_

 _mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga yatte kuru yo_

 _kimi to miteta utakata hanabi_

 _ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o_

.~.

Kini aku hanya dapat memandang kembang api itu sendirian. Berlomba-lomba mencari perhatian, namun hanya sekejap, kemudian mereka hilang. Warna-warna terangdari mereka membias pada wajahku.

Aku masih memikirkan saat aku bersamanya. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggamku, begitu erat seakan aku akan pergi bila ia melonggarkan sedikit saja. Aku membalasnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime. Selamanya akan begitu" aku tersenyum mendengarnya, masih menatap kembang api yang perlahan semakin sedikit hingga menghilang. Begitu juga dengan genggaman itu. Semakin lama, semakin menghilang bagai tersapu angin malam.

Hatiku serasa sakit saat ini. Dia akan pergi, benar-benar pergi. Gaara-kun sudah tidak dapat bertahan bersamaku disini. Dia akan meninggalkan aku lagi setelah kepergiannya dua tahun lalu ke otto. Dia.. sekarang akan benar-benar meninggalkan aku dan pergi ke sisi dunia yang lain. Kami akan berpisah.

Tangan itu semakin menghilang, tangan yang sering menggenggam tanganku, yang sering menyapu air mata ku, yang sering memetik gitar, yang sering menjahiliku, sekarang semuanya akan hilang. Hanya tersisa sebuah kenangan dalam memory di otakku. Semuanya akan sirna.

"Sayonara" kata-kata itu terucap darinya.

Kemudian angin kencang menerbangkan beberapa bunga Sakura. Rambutku yang tergera melambai-lambai ke depan seakan mengatakan sebuah perpisahan yang tidak dapat diucapkan oleh bibir ini. Dahiku terasa hangat, seperti ada seseorang yang menempelkan bibirnya disana. Air mataku kembali meleleh turun dari kelopaknya.

"aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-kun, selamanya juga akan begitu"

Dan tangan itu benar-benar menghilang bersama angin dan kelopak bunga sakura. Mengantarkan rasa rindu dan cintaku kepadanya.

Segera, musim berikutnya akan datang, membawa kenangan dan kebahagiaan baru untukku, untukmu, juga Gaara-kun.

.

~ **END** ~

.

Oke, ini selesai.. tolong jangan bully saya XD. Fic ini kepikiran pas dengerin OST Naruto Shippuden yang judulnya Utakata Hanabi punya Supercell. Entah saya yang lagi melankolis atau emang tuh lagunya bikin nangis.. karena saya mewek pas denger lagunya ToT. saya cengeng yaa hueeeee *ituMuntah #taboked x,x gomen kalau tidak sesuai keinginan, karena saya bukan indomie yang menjadi selera semua orang.. hehe ^^v .

Niatnya sih mau di post tanggal 30, tapi.. apa mau dikata.. yang penting aku sudah post ini, and done, selesai, finish, omake, fin. Jadi anggep ajah hadiah ultah yang kecepetan karena kita kan gatau hidup kita bisa sampe kapan, yak an? *alesannya bisa ajah -_-

So, so, so, saya tidak akan pernah bosan untuk berkata ini…

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Karena kami (saya dan para author lainnya) menulis disini tidaklah dibayar, jadi anggap saja review kalian sebagai bayarannya. Hehe,kata pak ustad.. kalo tidak membayar berarti mencuri, dan mencuri itu hukumnya dosa, dosa masuk neraka.. so? Mau masuk neraka? ^^ v

PS : atau jika tidak mereview, dengan tombol Favorite atau Follow juga tidak masalah...

Shan549

Indonesia, 9 Juli 2015 02.11


End file.
